


Today is ur birthdy Armin X Jean but idk Eren X Armin to i thcink

by poriferaThief



Series: snk smutszzz [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poriferaThief/pseuds/poriferaThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>today is ur birthday birthday<br/>everyone cant wait cant wait<br/>heard you ben countign teh days<br/>three six 5<br/>today is ur virthday birthday<br/>wer goanan have more fun moar caek<br/>somethign something celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is ur birthdy Armin X Jean but idk Eren X Armin to i thcink

God dammit Armin just woke up and Jean shook him awake in the dark morning. Armin looked around francinly and saw that everyone but them and Eren was sleeping. Of course Eren wasnt sleeping jean woke him up to.  
  
"Armin Armin Happy Bithday!!!!!!!!!!" Jean shout, but armin and Eren quieted him with their hand on his mouth because he was so loud he woke up Freckled Jesus. Freckled Jesus shushed Ereb and the two gay ddues and went back to sleep because they nodded. Jean laugh when things got quiet and said "Well anyway we're gonna make a party for you so you can have a good happy birthday for your sweet sixteen."  
  
Eren cutted him off though, befire he could say "make a party" because it was a secerteret. Eren made a mad scary face on him and Jean stayed quiet and didn't say "make a party for you so you can have a good happy birthday for your sweet sixteen."  
  
Armin was confused and laughed nervous like the animes.desu  
Armin looked at Eren and saw the scary face and got scared. "Eren are you okay"   
  
"No Jean is gonna be a pooper of occasions"  
  
"Eren what do yu mema" Armin inckired. Eren smiled at Ermen and said "'cuz I was going to wake you, ArMin."  
  
Armin blushed because Eren would never do that. Well anyway they get up to go train or eat breakfast because Levi said go eat. They had an army breakfast and then got to  feeding the horses too. They do miliaery things and then Jean was fixing his coat wen armin walk up to him on the table. like yes arm In walked on the table  
  
"Jean u got me comfused thsi morning," Armin mummbubble "so you can please resay what the thing Eren had  shut u up about???" There was no one arund and that made Sarmin nervoes. Normally people would be here for lunch but this time there wasn't a person in sight.  
  
"Oh" Jeans said "I said "we're gonna make a party for you so you can have a good happy birthday for your sweet sixteen.""  
  
"Oh really!??!??!?!!?!?!?!"!?!?!?" Armin shouted happylily. Sixteen. He actually forogot about it for a while. But how can he now it's gonna be a party for him so wow. party.  
  
"Jean said yea, because now evertone has a preset for you, now, even me," Jean whispere even tho there's no one but them, even not Eren, who was probably dying from a bad caseo f Annie.  
  
Armin, I'm so confused he said. Blond Boy tilted his haed as golden-eye guy laughed at the younger.  
  
"ahahahahahahahahahahHAHAHAhaha  
  
"no stop"  
  
"hahahahahahhehahhashdyhshahaahahuaahuahiahhohaoahdahaha  
  
"yo man dude i said stOP!"  
  
"hahahhahaahahhahahhhahaabaaabahahahhahakhhnhHHAHHAHhhahahahaiaaaohhaohaiaiaiaiaiiiiaahahnaanauahashheyeyhahahssjdfkflfskajshahhahaahaohaoahhaoahohao  
  
"u're not funny horse man."  
  
hoaapahpahapahaohapaoaoaoaoadhadhadhadhadhdhadhadhdahdhahahahdandahdabadabdahadbahadbahdadbadabcbbacahahhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Armin facepalm ed as Jean laughed a lot. Armin left and decieed to re-ask Jean why he whispered in a empty room but them. So at the party everyone came:  
  
Ellen  
Argon  
Jeans  
Mincasa  
Raviolloi  
potato  
Conniy  
Annie Pannie  
Freckled Jesus  
Big blond MGAy  
Really Tall Guy I forget his anem anlot but u know him  
Science lady  
Trosh my OC  
Peta  
Blond Gold Girl everyone likes  
Yumir  
Anna my OC  
and Yakka my OC  
  
They all game Armin a present. Mincasa gave armin her scarf than that meant Eren gave it to him too and raviollo gave him a washcloth and Freckled Jesus gave him a Bible and Tall guy and Tall Blond dude gave him thumbs up for present and Potato Shasha gave armin a potato what did you expect and my OCs gave Armin one big present together a fanart of him which he said "wow" to and he hang it on hte wall and science lady game armin a science thing idk what science thigns are armin girl gave armout a kiss and armin didn'y see but that got Jean angry and the other people gave boring presents so I shouldnt say them.  
  
well except jean  
  
becasue after the party Armin was so confused like why didn't Jean give him present because he said he had one for him so he wasn't sure if he was lying or if he forgot it or what.  
  
"Jean you said I had a present what the present???"  
  
"OR DID YOU FORGOT??@" Amrin yell this got attention of Eren and Eren was there now.  
  
Jean got a blush because now Eren was there and now he had to say his present in fromt of then Ellen.  
  
"Armin I wanna sex u so can u get on a bed?" Eren say "ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!!"  
  
Armin was blushing now like Jean but more. whaio  
  
Jean gulped and said it ahain "Armin my present is sex with me you like it/?" Armin shaked his head but Jean pick up armin even tho armin said NOOOO I'M NOT GAY FOR YOU I DIDN'T GET A MOKITO BITE YET  
  
"iT'S OKAY BECAUSE I'M GONNA BE GOD TOOO YUO" Jena say as Armin got on the bed soft with a feathr touch. sorry i had caps lock On dont hate it hapens to heht best of us  
  
Jean has the dick and Armin was nervos. Jean maked him calm by kissing, but it seemed to work???? Armin didn't want to take his clothes off.  
  
"Jean ur a cool friends but i dont wanna do a do with you" Armin say as he hid in a closet which is funny. Jena drag him out and Armin had new clothes on like what.  
  
Armin when did you chaneg your clothes?" Jeask. Armin was wearing this picyure 31292037 clothe and jean nose bleed  
  
Armin ur so hot and ur ewaering clothes so it's a win-win." Jean said.  
  
it made Jeans dick hardER and Armin got a little hepl from jean because armin is a shota he doesn't know how to jerk off. When they knew to be ready the couple ley on the bed and do the do.  
  
I can't be super explictit because my little borther told mom. So I'm gonna tell you the clean way.  
  
Jean used his fingers and when Armin had a poop hole the size of texas Jean put his dingledong in armin. Jean started singing "rock rock rock ur boat which is something everyone should know so I don't need to put the lyrics in.  
  
Jean sang and then when he did the did on Armin, Armin was still up the the sky with his man-lump. Jean tsktsktsked and got Armin all done really fast armin said it hurt!!!  
  
But then jean had the winglewong in the sky again so he did the did on armin again. Armin was okay because then now he won't worry about his own tingletongtingletang because Jean has quick boners.  
  
Eren BUST UN AND IS SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!  
  
  
SO CONFUSED?? EREN KNOEW THAT THEY WERE GONNA DO A DO AND STILL HE WAS SCARED BECAUSE THEY WERE DOING S DO ON EREN'S BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OH NO HWERE"s orry!!!" Jean and Armin say and Eren was AMD.  
  
"ARMIN HOW COULD YOU I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE SEX ON MY BED!!!" Eren cryied because it was too much to handle.  
  
Armin was sad and so was Jean's dick, which wasn't even done yet.  
  
WH4T NOW?? eren told levi and levi told them to both go to jail.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Armin." Levi said as he pushed the shota into the jail. oops


End file.
